emily_wants_to_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Emily Withers
Emily is the main antagonist of Emily Wants To Play. Story This section contains spoilers. The whole game circulates around Emily. Her mother puts Tape Recordings throughout the whole house as a way to cope with her depression, following the advice of her psychiatrist. Her mother says that they had moved to a new house, but Emily liked her old home more than her new one. More tape recordings can be found hidden in the basement, which expand on Emily’s life leading up to her death. On the tapes, Emily’s Mother reports that Emily had been kicked out of school for the third time for hurting another child and that she will have to remain at home from then on. Her parents find her speaking to strange dolls, but see it as the first positive sign of normal behavior. Her parents had also gotten her a puppy, but apparently she didn't like it. Emily soon began behaving strangely, for example staring at her parents in their bedroom. Eventually they felt they had to move Emily into the basement. The parents discovered a hole in Emily's old room, which they know she created though they do not know why. Continuing, Emily's mother went to the basement to give Emily some food, but found she wasn't breathing. Emily was pronounced dead, despite the lack of physical injuries. Her parents refused to call the police or tell anybody because they couldn't explain her death. Her parents then found the dolls throughout the house in random locations. She knew that they had to leave their house, but they were too late (it is possible that they discovered the dolls were alive and left but were possibly killed by either the dolls or Emily herself). Appearance Emily appears as a ghostly little girl with pale skin, white hair, no eyebrows, ripped up clothing, light grey eyes, and visibly broken teeth. Her skin appears to have been burnt with corrosive substances. She crawls around like an animal, on all fours. Behavior Emily can be seen in the beginning of the game, as well as seen crawling into the hole leading to the basement. She is not hostile at 11, 12, 1, 2 or 3 AM unless the player goes into the basement, where they will be instantly killed. At 4 AM Emily will finally become a threat to the player outside the basement, as she will come out and play a game of Hide & Seek. The player must find her before the time (75 seconds after 4 AM, 90 seconds after 5 AM) runs out. If the time runs out or if the player switches on a light in a room when the time hasn't run out yet, Emily will track and kill the player. This is unavoidable, but the flashlight can be used during her 'Hide And Seek' Game with no consequences. At 6 AM, the player must leave the house immediately, as Emily will attempt to kill the player if they do not make it out in time. Emily behaves like an animal, as she crawls around on all fours and will bite at the player's face during her jumpscare. It is unknown whether her behaviour has any connection with her puppy. Trivia * Her attack style represents the childhood game Hide and Seek. *From 11 PM to 3 AM, entering the basement hole will result in Emily killing the protagonist. *At 12 AM, if you go into the darkest room with the boxes inside (it also has a window into the bedroom), if the lights are off and you look into the bedroom window, Emily can be seen standing there. She won't kill you at this time. *For some reason, while chasing you, Emily runs on all fours. It's unknown as to why, or if she did this while she was still alive. Glitches *When the player finds Emily at the very last second of the 'Hide and seek' portion, Emily will become hostile, though seemingly disappearing before killing the player. Though later the player will be killed by what seemingly is Emily's jump-scare, but without any visible animation. Category:Antagonists Category:Characters